Freundschaft in Gefahr!
Zusammenfassung Staffel 2, Folge 4: Love bites, especially when you have to hide it from your beast friends. Will Draculaura's crush on Clawd lead to monstrous drama? Handlung The casketball team is playing a friendly semi-match in the hallway, surrounded by an audience of fellow students. The large cyclops boy challenges Clawd to take the ball from him, which Clawd promptly does. He doesn't get far with it though, as Clawdeen shows up and snatches the ball from him, growling angrily. She takes Clawd with her to the janitor's closet for a private talk about his decision to invite Draculaura to go to the dance with him. Clawdeen is not happy with her friends and family mingling, but Clawd assures her he was only helping Draculaura get rid of Heath and that they're only going as friends. Clawdeen barely accepts the explanation. Elsewhere on campus, Cleo mulls over the message from Scary Murphy she got in regards to whether or not the Fear Squad gets to attend Gloom Beach. Frankie is oblivious to Cleo's concerns and tries to share her enthusiasm about tonight's cheer with her team leader. Cleo barely responds, but enough to convince Frankie that everything is fine. Shortly thereafter, Draculaura is at her locker when Clawd walks by. She follows him to his locker and gets caught up in a romantic daydream featuring the two of them. She is awoken from it when Frankie suddenly talks to her about tonight's cheer. Fortunately for Draculaura, whose thoughts are still with Clawd, Frankie leaves soon enough, but unfortunately, Clawdeen arrives next. Though she treats Draculaura kinder than she did Clawd, she still interrogates her about the meaning of the date. Draculaura assures her too that they're merely going as friends. As Clawdeen leaves, Draculaura resolves to confess her feelings to Clawd that night, so that the drama won't get any worse. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * The title "Beast Friends" is a word play on "best friends". * The symbols used in the Gloom Beach letter are Zodiac symbols. They'll show up many more times in the cartoon series. * The music that plays when Draculaura follows Clawd is an adaption of the ''Mission: Impossible'' theme song. Konitnutät * Cleo received the Gloom Beach message in the previous webisode. She got it by text message rather than letter, but Scary Murphy was seen writing on paper, so the letter could've been sent after the text message. Oddly, Cleo acts as if she wishes to hide the letter from Frankie, despite that Frankie read the text message last webisode and should know about the situation. Fehler * While the ball is in the possession of the cyclops, it changes size from being fit for his size to being fit for Clawd's size. * Draculaura's locker changes color throughout her confrontation with Clawdeen. * While it may be a distraction, it is odd for Draculaura to comment on Clawdeen's collar when she's not wearing one. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 2